


Whispers In The Dark

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Love Songs For The Lost [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I know you, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Songfic, author's shit attempt to write a cajun accent, better than you think i do, cajun character, cemetary, graveyard, male/male relationship, need to feel safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "Cheri...don't...don't run from me.""You shouldn't get so close to me. You don't even know anything about me."





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic--song is "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet and the song belongs to the members of the band and the songwriter; I just borrowed it for inspiration for this piece.

_Despite the lies that you’re making,_  
Your love is mine for the taking.  
My love is…just waiting…to turn your tears to roses.  
= = =

Green eyes watched from under the shadows of an ancient oak tree--focused on the slight, platinum blond sitting at the base of a statue of weathered, black marble. Slowly, the owner of those eyes stepped from beneath his cover--the brunette moving cautiously toward the inert figure. Only a foot away, the blond's own ice-blue eyes opened and focused on the brunette; the fifteen year-old tilted his head to one side as he regarded the seventeen year-old near him with a look that, to the every day, appeared curious...even confused.

"Oh, Henri...what are you doing here?"

"Henri should be askin' ya dat one, Kris. Ya in-a graveyard." Henri said quietly--looking from the other male to focus on the sunset-lit sea of headstones; his hands clenched into fists in the pockets of his blazer--trying to resist the urge to cross himself...not only for respect, but for the discomfort these places brought to him. A small chuckle left Kris' pale lips as he leaned his head back against the statue's base--heavily made-up eyes sliding closed as if he were meditating...noting, but not acknowledging the elder's obvious discomfort with the setting.

"No safer place to be--everyone here...they're already dead. They can't hurt anymore...or hurt anyone." The fifteen year-old all-but whispered--the light crack in his voice not going unheard by Henri. The brunette looked down at the black-clad male again--concern in his eyes. That crack of tone--as if the younger teen were trying to hold back from breaking down--was quickly becoming all too familiar to the Cajun.

= = =  
_Despite the lies that you’re making,_  
Your love is mine for the taking.  
My love is…just waiting…to turn your tears to roses.

 _I will be the one that’s gonna hold you;_  
I will be the one that you run to.  
My love is…a burning…consuming fire!  
= = =

Green eyes closed for a moment--trying to will away his uncertianty; as true as the younger's statements had been...that did not make them any less unnerving. Then again...perhaps it was only Henri himself--graveyards and Death had always been something he did not discuss...not since his own mother's death--more it was his siblings' reluctance that had prompted his own. He accepted that Death existed...but was nowhere near comfortable enough to spend extended time in places like this without a very good reason--and he most certianly did not actively seek them out like the fifteen year-old seated before him, on the November-chilled ground.

"Dis...the only place ya feel safe, cheri?" Henri said as he knealt next to the blond; slowly ice-blue opened and met with green...a broken, Mona Lisa smile on the other's pale face.

"For the most part." Kris said with an almost dismissive shrug of his shoulders. "I used to sleep in graveyards--they were quiet...are quiet. And when it's dark, no one can see you--no one can bother you...no one can hurt you."

The seventeen year-old frowned at that, before moving so that he was sitting next to the fifteen year-old--their shoulders pressed together; he couldn't fathom that...and he doubted that, even he lived a hundred years more, that he would be able to comprehend feeling safe in a graveyard...even sleeping in one. The very idea was so completely alien to him...almost as if the idea itself were born of pure insanity. Henri looked over at the blond next to him, trying to figure out what could have happened in the other's past to make him actively seek out the peace of Death like this...and, in all honesty, his imaginings both frightened him and, more than likely, paled in comparision to whatever the truth might be.

Kris drew his knees up against his chest--draping bare arms over denim-clad knees; he blinked and looked up when he felt something coming to rest over his shoulders. He glanced at the ink-dark blazer draped over his shoulders--confused momentarilly at the, in his opinion, random act of kindness.

= = =  
_No--you’ll never be alone!_  
When darkness comes, I’ll light the night with stars!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!  
No--you’ll never be alone!  
When darkness comes, you know I’m never far!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!  
= = =

"Ya shiverin', cheri. Not very gentleman-a Henri ta let ya freeze ta death." The brunette said as his tanned hands brushed over the rich material--arranging the thick cloth for maximum warmth on the smaller frame. He looked down at Kris, watching as the blond's confusion--and dare he say, 'suspicion'?--melted away with an almost hollow chuckle. What would a real laugh sound like coming from the younger? Was he the type who simply snickered? Or was he the type who could let loose with a full, belly-holding laugh?

"I've been cold for a very long time, Henri." The blond whispered--the elder's name spoken like a prayer as it fell from his lips...but a prayer for what? A prayer for salvation? For absolution? Some form of redemption for some great sin unknown and unspoken?

"Cheri..."

"I came here in hopes that, perhaps, the lady would be able to answer so many questions for me..." Kris said--that broken smile playing across his lips as he looked up at the beautifully carved angel watching over them with a dispassionate gaze. "So far...she has not been talkative...perhaps I have offended her. It wouldn't surprise me if I have--I seem to make a habit of such a thing."

"Cheri...Henri don't think ya could offend anyone." Least of all, a weathered statue that cared for nothing.

= = =  
_You feel so lonely and ragged;_  
You lay here broken and naked.  
My love is…just waiting…to clothe you in crimson roses.

 _I will be the one that’s gonna find you;_  
I will be the one that’s gonna guide you.  
My love is…a burning…consuming fire!  
= = =

Slowly, a pale hand raised--coming to rest on the elder's jaw...before the smooth fingertips trailed along the neat edges of the brunette's goatee. Kris dropped his hand and moved to stand, every instinct in him wanted to run now--if he never let anyone get near, then no one would ever hurt him again...no one would be able to stab him in the back!--but, just as he tried to turn away, tanned hands reached out and grabbed him. 

Henri kept a loose grip on the slighter teen's biceps--moving closer, so that he was standing behind the younger male; he wanted so desperately to know what scars lay on the blond's heart...but, the fear of them was consuming, almost making him feel as if he were drowning. 

The blond had hinted at the darkness of his past...the scars both mental and physical--he was jaded...even the battles and bloodshed that they witnessed every day did not draw a spark of life outside of the cheerful mask that the other painted on his face. Every day was like a performance with Kris--as if he were an actor playing a role on the stage...a role that he despised with all of his heart, yet continued to play because he needed it as desperately as he needed the air that he breathed...he needed it to keep himself sane.

Slowly, the brunette turned the blond to him, looking down into eyes of ice--while others saw the smile on the younger's face as what it appeared, Henri had long since realized just how hollow of a facade it truly was. He often wondered what a real smile would look like on Kris' face--something pure and true that could light the other's features up and showcase just how lovely the lean blond was.

= = =  
_No--you’ll never be alone!_  
When darkness comes, I’ll light the night with stars!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!  
No--you’ll never be alone!  
When darkness comes, you know I’m never far!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!  
= = =

"Cheri...don't...don't run from me."

The first-person wording momentarily stunned the blond--ice-hued eyes blinking in surprise before looking up into the brunette's green eyes; he swallowed slightly--his mouth dry as if it were filled with cotton. There was no lie hidden beneath the intensity of emotion in the elder's eyes, yet...

"You shouldn't get so close to me, Henri." Kris all-but whispered--instinct screamed for him to flee...yet, a part of him that he had long believed to be dead, was desperate to stay. "You don't even know anything about me."

"Not true. I know dat ya love ta dance, even when dere's no music playin'. I know dat ya love playin' soccer--and showin' off even more." Henri started, looking down into the younger's eyes--trying to will the ice to melt away, if only for a minute. "I know dat ya love any movie wit Johnny Depp...and ya'll try to break the TV wit a knife if the only thing on're 'chick flicks'."

"Those are just--"

"I know dat ya 'ave a bowlful-a French Silk ice cream every time ya stressed 'bout somethin', and ya always drink ya coffee wit six sugars and 'nough French Vanilla creamer ta turn it light brown."

"Henri..." Kris started again--determined to try to explain this...before he felt one of those tanned hands come up to cup his cheek, and the misdirecting half-truth vanished before it could make it past his lips.

= = =  
_No--you’ll never be alone!_  
When darkness comes, I’ll light the night with stars!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!  
No--you’ll never be alone!  
When darkness comes, you know I’m never far!  
Hear my whispers in the dark!  
= = =

"And, 'bove all...I know dat ya broken inside. I know dat whateva ghosts ya got hauntin' ya are terrors I can't even begin ta understand." Henri whispered, moving closer to the smaller male as he slowly trailed his hand over the pale cheek...threading his fingers back into the mid-back-length, silk-straight mane. Kris's lips parted again to try to speak...but the brunette was quicker.

"Thing is though, cheri...I still wanna be close ta ya. I wanna help ya reconcile the monsters in ya head and silence the ghosts-a the past. Even if ya never tell nothin' ta me, 'bout ya past...I still wanna be 'ere for ya--I wanna be the one ya can turn ta...the one ya can trust--even if it's only a bit."

"Trust...isn't easy for me, Henri. And...as you said...there are some horrors that I can't even bear."

"Then...lemme help ya ta carry some-a the weight." Henri whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to the younger's lips; when he drew back, he saw a single, crystalline tear slip free of Kris's eyes and, for a moment, saw something genuine and true hanging on the fringes of that broken Mona Lisa smile. Under the starlight...the younger had never looked more beautiful.

***FIN***


End file.
